


imagine.

by thereseswan



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Imagine Me & You (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereseswan/pseuds/thereseswan
Summary: Cosima owns a flower shop. Delphine is getting married and in need of a florist. When the two meet, an unusual connection pulls them closer and closer together.





	1. Chapter 1

Cosima was tending to some flowers in the back, humming a soft tune. She picked up a dish garden she thought would look nice in the window and, with her shoulder, pushed the door open. Too distracted by the pot in her hand, she didn’t notice the tall blonde awkwardly shifting her weight by the entrance door. When she put the pot down and stopped her humming, the blonde took a step forward.

“That sounded lovely,” she smiled.

Cosima looked up surprised to see a woman standing in front of the counter, a shy smile painted on her face. Some rays of sun, peeking inside from the tall windows, lit up the woman’s face and made her curly blonde hair look like gold. God, she’s beautiful, Cosima thought.

“Oh, eh, hi! I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in,” she said, stumbling over her words.

“That’s okay,” the blonde replied. “I just wanted to look around a bit, if that’s okay?”

“Sure, yeah, go ahead. I’ll put this away and I’ll be right with you,” she said as she picked up the dish garden and walked towards the windows. There was some space left on a ladder so she placed it there and turned around to walk back to the woman, who was now bowed down, smelling some peonies.

“I’ve got some different colors in the back too, if you’d want,” she said as she approached the woman.

“Oh, well in that case, do you have any white ones?” the blonde asked.

“Sure. You getting married?” Cosima joked.

“Actually, yes, I am,” the blonde replied.

Cosima’s breath caught in her throat.

“Oh, of course. I don’t know why I thought such a beautiful woman as yourself would be single,” she smiled.

At that, the blonde’s cheeks turned bright pink, which Cosima thought was adorable. “I’m Cosima by the way,” she said as she extended her hand.

“Delphine. Enchantee.”

Delphine reached out to shake Cosima’s hand. When they touched a spark of electricity flowed right through them, which startled them both but then caused them to laugh. Cosima thought Delphine had the most wonderful smile she had ever seen. She looked up, into the woman’s eyes and she could swear Delphine was thinking the same about her.

“So, super pretty, and French? Damn, I hope whoever you’re marrying knows how lucky they are,” Cosima said and started walking to the back door, missing the way Delphine’s lower lip trembled as her gaze shifted towards the floor.

“Can I come in?” Delphine asked, and Cosima would usually say no, but something about Delphine made her curious and warm inside so she nodded and Delphine stepped into the bright room.

Half of it was filled with empty pots, gardening equipment and some flowers here and there. It was the other half of the room that caught her attention. An entire wall full of cannabis plants.

“Why spend money buying it when I can grow it myself, am I right?” Cosima asked when she noticed Delphine looking. “You smoke?”

Delphine shook her head furiously. “But I don’t mind people who do. It is scientifically proven that the health benefits it provides are numerous, as well as helpful for people with chronic illness, and I’ve seen the effects it has on them up close” she rambled.

“So you’re a doctor?”

“Mhm”

“Well, I’ll be damned.”

Delphine smiled, slowly getting more comfortable being around this quirky woman, with her dark brown dreads, and colorful clothes. And that smile, god that smile.

They stood there, silently looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity when suddenly the doorbell rang and pulled them out of their trance. Cosima was the first one to look away.

“Be right with you,” she shouted. “Are these what you were looking for?” she asked Delphine, showing her a bunch of white peonies.

“Yes, they’re gorgeous Cosima,” Delphine said.

“Here, they’re on the house. See if you still like them tomorrow, and maybe I can do the flower arrangements for your wedding,” Cosima smiled.

“Thank you, I’d like that,” Delphine said coyly and accepted the flowers, neatly tucked in brown paper.

They exited the room and Cosima instantly walked towards the older man by the desk, tending to his request as Delphine walked out the door.

As she walked down the street she didn’t know why, but she felt something push her to look back and as she did she noticed Cosima leaning against the door, looking at her. Then she winked and went back inside


	2. Chapter 2

Delphine took out a vase from a cupboard and carefully placed the flowers inside. She tried to remember when it was the last time she received flowers from anyone and she couldn’t come up with a specific date. She put the vase on the table and headed towards the shower.

It had been a long day for her. After spending 10 hours at the clinic, completely focusing her attention on her patients’ needs, she was glad to finally be able to focus on herself.

That’s what her days consisted of lately. Working late at the clinic, making wedding plans, going home and waiting for Hector to cook dinner. However, Hector had recently gotten a promotion at work, which meant that he was working longer hours and as a result they barely even saw each other. Apart from when she could feel him slipping into bed.

“Mmm, I’m so tired.” Hector said as he pulled Delphine into him and breathed in her scent.

“Hey.” She smiled.

“How was work?” Hector continued as he pushed a few strands of gold away from Delphine’s neck to kiss her.

“Good. Busy,” she replied and shifted in his arms to look into his eyes.

How did they get here, she wondered? They’d just gotten engaged when his career got catapulted. And she was happy for him, she really was, but she missed him too, missed their dinner dates and cuddle sessions in front of the TV.

“Did you buy those flowers on the table?” Hector asked, pulling her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

“Oui. I found someone to do the flower arrangements,” she said and smiled at the thought of Cosima.

“I thought our mothers were doing the,” he yawned while pulling the covers over them both, “wedding arrangements.”

“Hec, you know I don’t like them doing everything. It’s our wedding, don’t you want to be involved?” she asked.

“Oh I’m definitely going to be involved,” he said and let his hand hover over Delphine’s exposed thigh. “On our wedding night!” he exclaimed and pulled Delphine towards him, giggling.

“Arrête! Mon Dieu,” Delphine sighed and pulled the covers over her once again. “I’m tired,” she whispered.

“Come on Del,” he protested. “We haven’t had sex in weeks.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m just too tired,” she sighed as she caressed his cheek. “Maybe tomorrow,” she said and kissed him softly on the lips. His protest silenced with it.

\--

The next morning, she woke up in an empty bed to the deafening sound of her beeper. It was barely seven o’clock. She grumbled at the face she met in the bathroom mirror, quickly changed into her work clothes and white coat and headed towards the clinic. Her belly reminding her that she skipped breakfast, again.

She saw a yellow beetle parked in front of the clinic so she quickly unlocked the door and started preparing the patients’ room. A soft knock on the door made her turn around, and when she noticed the woman standing there with a child in her arms, her breath caught in her throat.

“Cosima,” she whispered. “What happened?”

“Delphine?” Cosima looked startled. “You’re Dr. Cormier?” she shifted the girl in her arms.

“Yeah,” Delphine replied. “What’s wrong with her?”

“This is Charlotte, my niece. Her mom passed away last year and I’ve become her legal guardian. This clinic was on her emergency numbers list. She just won't stop coughing," Cosima hurriedly explained as she sat down to try and wake the sleeping eight-year-old.

“Charlotte, monkey, can you wake up for me?” she whispered softly as she brushed a few strands of hair from her nieces’ face.

She looked up to Delphine and said “She fell asleep in the car ride over. She hadn’t slept all night though.”

Delphine walked towards the pair and looked into Cosima’s eyes, as if trying to express how sorry she was for the little girl’s mother, a smile from Cosima confirming they were okay now.

“Let me,” she said softly and kneeled in front of her. “Charlotte? Can you take a deep breath for me please? You don’t even have to open your eyes.”

Charlotte peeked open her eyes, looked over Delphine once and shut them again calmly. She breathed in and Delphine quickly put the stethoscope against the girl’s back. She asked her to repeat a few more times so she could check in the front too and when she was convinced that it was probably a cold, left her to cuddle up in her aunts’ arms.

“It’s nothing to worry about, kids get sick all the time,” she smiled.

“I’m sorry,” Cosima said. “I panicked. I’ve never had to deal with...”

“Hey, hey, don’t worry,” Delphine reassured her. “Give her some coughing syrup and she will be fine in a few days, I promise.”

Cosima smiled at the woman hovering over them, and then pressed a kiss against her nieces’ temple. “Hear that monkey? I overreacted again,” she whispered. “I’m sorry for bringing you in this early, Delphine.”

Delphine stared at the two of them lovingly. How could Cosima cope, suddenly finding herself with a child? Hec and her had talked about children so many times she’d lost count. He was always pushing, she was always resenting. But seeing Cosima, seeing the look on her face as she hushed the little girl and whispered silent It’s okay’s to her, made her heart ache.

“I know how you can repay me,” she smiled. “Be the florist for my wedding?”

Cosima’s expression suddenly turned serious.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” She stood up with the girl still in her arms and walked towards the door. When she reached it, she turned around and looked at a shell-shocked Delphine. “I’m kidding Delphine, of course I’ll be your florist.”

Delphine’s shoulders visibly relaxed as she let out a small breath. “You’re such a brat,” she smiled and walked towards the door too.

“I’d tell you to come by the shop today but I don’t think I’m going to leave her alone,” she said, softly rubbing Charlotte’s back. “You wanna come over to our place? She’ll be out most of the day anyway I’m guessing.”

Delphine thought of her empty apartment, and her empty dinner table and her empty bed. Ever since she moved to America, she hadn’t been able to maintain any friendships due to her work schedule, so the thought of spending an afternoon with Cosima thrilled her. Perhaps she’d finally make a friend in this brave new world.

“I’d like that,” she smiled and Cosima smiled back, with that wonderful smile and grabbed the pen Delphine was holding out for her to write down her address.

\--

When Delphine finished with her last patient of the day it was already past six. She hadn't eaten all day save a snack she'd found in her desk's drawer, but the little noises her belly made weren't enough to distract her eyes from falling on the piece of paper in her hand. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the address Cosima had written down on it.

Cosima had gotten home that morning and put a sleepy Charlotte in bed, neatly tucked in with her favorite blanket. She woke up coughing at least twice.

She'd loved Charlotte from the day she was born but ever since she moved in with her, that fierce love walked hand in hand with fear. Fear of hurting her, losing her, not doing right by her. And seeing her little faces' grimaces when she felt a coughing fit coming up, made her wish she could take all the child's pain and carry it herself.

She started picking up scattered toys from the floor and empty milk containers from the living room table. Cosima hadn’t had anyone over at her place since she took in Charlotte. She wanted the place to feel safe, somewhere Charlotte could feel at home. This resulted in a slowdown of both her love and sex life but she didn’t mind it too much, she always got her heart broken anyway.

A soft knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and as she walked towards it she felt a million butterflies in her lower abdomen.

She put a hand in front of her mouth to cover her giddy smile and opened the door with the other.

"Bonjour, Cosima," Delphine said and shifted her weight.

"Hey, hi, come in Delphine," she said as she moved away. “It’s a bit of a mess in here, I haven’t had time to…”

Delphine looked around and took in the space. It’s vibrant colors and the brightness of the place reminding her of the small woman. It was appropriately a little messy, but she guessed that was part of being a full-time aunt.

“It’s you,” she said and focused her eyes on the short woman getting a pan and eggs out of a cupboard. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“I can hear your belly rumbling where I’m standing, when was the last time you ate?” Cosima countered as she cracked two eggs and started whisking.

“I ate a snack this morning,” she protested. “How’s Charlotte?”

“Delphine! You’re a doctor, you should know better. Sit down, make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right there.” She said as she scrapped the omelet out of the pan and onto a plate. “Charlotte’s still coughing but she’s sleeping now, thankfully.” She grabbed the folder with flower arrangements from the kitchen table and brought everything over to the small table in the living room.

“Cosima, you didn’t have to,” Delphine started to protest but Cosima wouldn’t hear any of it.

“Hey, I’m not going to let a gorgeous, French doctor starve to death on my watch,” she poked her tongue out playfully and Delphine chuckled while taking her first bite.

“It’s good,” she said, her mouth full.

“Del, everything’s good when you haven’t eaten all day.” Cosima said as she sat down on the floor, pulling open her folder.

The familiarity of it all, the easiness with which Cosima spoke to her, it made her heart flutter. They settled comfortably on the couch, flipping through hundreds of pictures, trying to decide which flowers worked best with her wedding dress and the rest of the décor.

When a blonde strand of hair fell into Delphine’s face, Cosima ached to reach out and tuck it behind her ear but she reminded herself, for the hundredth time that day that Delphine was getting married, she was there to do business and maybe become friends but that was it.

Delphine was straight and Delphine was getting married, and God was she falling for her nevertheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to continue this story as you guys seem to want to read it (honestly?! thank you so much for reading!!!!) and hopefully this chapter will be as satisfying as the first one. I've kept Hector in this story bc i didn't want to make up another OC. I was doubting whether to write in Kira or Charlotte but i feel like Cosima and Charlotte are closer so...Let me know what you think! As of now these will be updated once a week:)


	3. Chapter 3

Delphine paced around her bedroom cleaning up the mess Hec and she had made during the heat of sex. Hec had come home early for once, saying that he'd missed her terribly and felt that they were drifting apart. He'd gone on and on about their wedding and how much he missed her touch, her presence, so Delphine gave him what he wanted just so he would stop talking. It didn't last more than 20 minutes with him anyway as he always came fast and she usually faked it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually orgasmed during sex, definitely not in the past couple of months. 

She put the sheets in the washing machine and put fresh ones on the bed.

"Del, come back to bed," Hector breathed.

Instead Delphine grabbed her phone and headed to the balcony. 

"I'll be there in a bit," she said as she closed the sliding door behind her.

She fumbled with her phone for a bit and let out a deep sigh. It was moments like these that made her want to reach for a nice little cigarette, made her want to pick up that bad habit of smoking when nervous. She knew she was stronger than that though so she pushed the thought out of her head as soon as it entered and typed in the number she had already memorized.

It beeped for a while and just as she was about to give up and hang up a soft hum from the other side of the line made her put the phone back to her ear.

"Cosima," she whispered.

"Hmm, Delphine?" the coarse voice replied.

"Oui, I'm sorry, did I wake you? I shouldn't..."

"Hey, it's fine, i'm glad to hear you," Cosima said and let out a content sigh. "So i guess you found the number i put in your bag?"

"Yes, I..."

Before she was able to reply, she heard the sliding door open and close and before she knew it Hec was standing right next to her.

"Who on earth are you talking to at this hour?" he asked, concerned. 

"Oh, eh, I..."

He grabbed the phone out of her hand. 

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked.

"Hi. I'm Cosima, eh, your florist. Delphine just remembered a type of flower she wanted me to add to the bouquet and wanted to tell me before she forgot again."

Hec let out a relieved breath and Delphine looked at him confused. 

"Yeah, she does that a lot. She worries too much," he said, turning to Delphine who then also relaxed her shoulders. "Would you like to come over for dinner sometime? Maybe let me in on some of your flower knowledge so i can charm Del."

"Ah, I have a tiny person counting on me to take care of her so..."

"Bring her with you, I'm great with kids. Tomorrow night then?"

"Sure," Cosima replied and hung up. 

Hec handed the phone back to Delphine, who looked at him with a deadly glare.

"Pourqoi tu fais ca?" she asked. 

"Oh come on Del, it will be nice. I wanted to meet her at some point anyway." he countered.

"Yes but we don't even know her!" she said as she headed back inside. 

"She seemed nice," Hector said and rolled back into bed.

He fell asleep instantly, besides, it was already past one in the morning. Delphine lay in bed staring at the ceiling for what felt like forever. What would she even have told Cosima if Hec hadn't jumped in? That she felt that she had known her forever? That whenever she's around her she's in a constant state of happiness? 

Delphine jumped at the sound of her phone. She quickly looked towards Hec to check if he hadn't woken up and then reached for the phone on the nightstand and noticed a text from Cosima.

[Everything ok?] -C

Delphine's heart fluttered.

[Yes, I'm sorry for waking you up] -D

[Not like I have to be up at 6am or anything] -C

Delphine felt her heart sink. 

[I'm just kidding Delphine. It was nice talking to you] -C

Delphine made a mental note to give Cosima a pinch when she saw her. Such a brat.

[I'm sorry Hec jumped in. See you tomorrow?] -D

[See you tomorrow. Goodnight Delphine xx] -C

Delphine's smile reached her eyes and her heart did backflips at the little x's.

[Goodnight Cosima xx] -D

\-------------

Delphine was pacing around the kitchen, nervously putting plates on the table, when she heard a soft knock on the door. She went to take off her apron in the kitchen and when she was ready to open the door she noticed Hec had already welcomed their guests inside and was holding a huge bouquet of tiger lilies. She saw Cosima introducing Charlotte, the little girl extending her arm politely to greet him. She walked towards them and gave them a small, nervous wave.

"Salut, Cosima. Hi Charlotte," she knelt down and cupped the child's cheek. "You look so much better. How's she been feeling?" she asked as she stood up to look Cosima in the eyes.

"Oh, a lot better actually!" Cosima said, a smile spreading on her face.

"Del, love, could you put these in a vase?" Hec interrupted.

Cosima looked at Delphine, smile never leaving her face, and nodded slowly.

"They're beautiful. Thank you Cosima," Delphine said and walked towards the kitchen.

Hector helped the girls out of their coats and led them to the dinner table. 

"You know, Del actually never cooks so i really hope this is edible," Hector said as he pointed to the pan of pasta that Delphine had just put on the table.

Cosima shifted uncomfortably in her seat and gave Delphine a reassuring look.

"Well, we love pasta so i'm pretty sure we'll be fine. Right, monkey?" she teasingly poked Charlotte.

Delphine offered to put food on everyone's plates but Cosima insisted she sat down. She filled Charlotte's plate and poured on extra sauce on her demand and offered to serve Hector and Delphine too. 

"Bon apetit," Hector said as he raised his wine glass. 

They ate in silence for a while until Charlotte spoke up to express her love for Delphine's pasta, which Delphine readily offered to cook again to the girl's delight. All the while she felt Cosima's stare pinned on her and she started questioning whether she felt so hot because of that or the wine she was currently sipping.

"So, Cosima," Hector began, "how come you became a florist?"

Cosima tried to slurp a spaghetti string as ladylike as she could but failed miserably, something that made both Charlotte and Delphine burst into laughter.

"Excuse me," she apologized, mostly to Hector who didn't look as impressed as the girls. "Well, I studied microbiology at university and got really fascinated with plants and their organisms, so i thought what better way to study than being around plants all day, right?"she said.

"You studied microbiology?" Delphine exclaimed.

"Does that surprise you?" Cosima replied, trying to get a rise out of the blonde.

"Merde, no, that's not what.."

"I'm just kidding Delphine," she smiled.

Delphine blushed furiously and looked over at Hector. "She's very cheeky, this girl." 

"And you don't have a boyfriend, fiance, someone to help you out?" he continued.

Delphine shifted uncomfortably, not sure if it was because she didn't want Cosima to feel like she was being interrogated or whether she just didn't want to know the answer. 

"Actually," Charlotte jumped in to everyone's surprise, "Cosima will be with someone for the rest of her life, but that someone will be a woman." she finished, proudly looking over at her aunt who gave her a quick wink. 

"I'm gay," Cosima said nonchalantly.

Delphine suddenly couldn't swallow her wine and struggled to breathe. So she wasn't crazy, the girl was indeed flirting with her. All the teasing, the late night messages, the way her face lit up when she was near her. The girl was flirting with her, and she didn't mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving sweet comments!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because why not? Enjoy!

Cosima had spent the week attending to customers in the shop, making sure Charlotte was doing her homework and endlessly wondering if her dinner revelation was the reason Delphine hadn't communicated with her for over a week. 

Every time she was about to press send on the message she'd carefully composed, she'd select the entire thing and erase it. She was being foolish, she thought. The wedding was in 2 weeks and Delphine was probably busy making arrangements for the wedding and being the amazingly perfect doctor she was. Why would she want to spend time with her? Her flower arrangements had been decided, the only thing left was to deliver the hydrangeas to the wedding location. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a customer walked in, stressfully trying to explain what he wanted. 

"It's my last chance flower," he said as he looked around the shop. 

Cosima looked at him curiously, wondering if flowers really had that much power. 

"How about this one?" she asked as she lifted a purple dahlia. 

He looked at her utterly stunned and shook his head. As he walked towards the flower pots outside he almost bumped into the blonde entering the shop. He apologized profusely and went on to continue his search. 

"Delphine," Cosima whispered. 

Delphine looked stunning. Well, she always did, but today something about her was different, more radiant. She thought of her own mess of an ensemble, her flannel covered in mud and ripped jeans. 

"I, uh," Delphine shifted awkwardly, trying desperately to shield herself from the loving gaze that was travelling over the length of her body. "I finished early today, i thought perhaps,"

As she was about to finish her sentence the man, who had finally found what he was looking for, came in to pay. Delphine gave Cosima a knowing look and wondered around the shop a bit until the customer left them standing alone once again.

"You were saying?" Cosima asked as she emerged from the back of the counter, watching Delphine nervously play with the ring on her finger. 

"It was nothing. I just, i wanted to make sure the flower arrangements are gonna be delivered to the right place," she said. 

Cosima's smile faded from her face. Why did she always feel as if Delphine was trying to reach out to her only to pull back at the last second?

"Oh," she breathed, "yeah, the hydrangeas will be hand delivered on your perfect day by your faithful florist," she said, a tone of bitterness in her voice. If that's what Delphine wanted, a florist for her wedding, that's what she was going to get.

"Cosima, I'm sorry, I," Delphine started but was instantly cut off by the shorter woman. 

"I get it!" Cosima raised her voice, regretting it immediately when she saw the blonde's lip quiver. "I told you I'm gay and you don't feel comfortable around me anymore, that's fine, but,"

"You think that's it?" Delphine finally said. "Cosima, you know that's untrue," she stepped forward and took both of Cosima's hands in hers. Cosima looked up instantly, calmed by the feeling of Delphine's skin connected with hers. "I've been so busy at work, i haven't even seen Hector the entire week," she explained. 

"But you decide to show up here instead of going home to your husband?" Cosima asks and is met with silence. 

She de tangles herself from the blondes' grasp. "You have to go, it's closing time," she adds and Delphine takes a step back, finally turning to the door and leaving Cosima standing inside, a tear making its way down her cheek.

\------  
Cosima had decided it would do her good to go for a walk in the park, so she packed some sandwiches and picked Charlotte up from school who was delighted when Cosima told her the plan. Cosima took over Charlotte's bag and let the child run ahead. Charlotte picked up some flat stones and begged Cosima to teach her to skip them on the lake water.

"Please???" she begged and Cosima caved as soon as she met the puppy eyes her niece was making. 

They spent most of the afternoon skipping stones and playing hide and seek. Cosima had promised Charlotte they'd get some ice cream from the truck so they packed their stuff and headed towards it. Cosima was trying to get her purse out of her bag when she stumbled into another person.

"Oh god, i'm so..." she started apologizing and then looked up to the person she bumped into to see the sun staring right at her. Before she was able to finish her apology, Charlotte had caught up with her.

"Delphine!" she exclaimed as she hugged the womans' legs. Delphine smiled and bent down to press a kiss to her forhead. 

"Hi Charlotte," she said and then straightened her back again so that she could look at the brunette. "Cosima, I'm..."

"D'you wanna have ice cream with us?" Charlotte asked once she realized the two women had been staring at eachother without speaking for over 2 minutes. Delphine smiled at the child and looked at Cosima who nodded.

"Sure," she said and Charlotte instantly grabbed her hand and started pulling her forward. 

"Cosima?" Charlotte started as they walked towards the ice cream truck.

"Yeah monkey?"

"What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immmovable object?"

Cosima giggled and shrugged her shoulders. Charlotte grimaced but then Delphine chimed in.

"Actually, that's never going to happen," she said and both Charlotte and Cosima turned to face her, "because they can't both exist, you see if there's a thing that can't be stopped it's not possible for there to be a thing that can't be moved and vice versa."

Cosima's smile reached her ears as she witnessed Charlotte's awestruck face. She looked at the way Delphine was smiling too, that sunshine smile she couldn't get out of her head. Then, Charlotte pulled at her arm and pulled her out of her head.

"Can Delphine come over sometime?" she asked, puppy eyes begging her aunt again.

"I don't think Delphine would..."

"I'd love to!" Delphine exclaimed before Cosima could finish her sentence and they let it linger while they walked to the truck.

The three of them sat on a bench in the park and ate their ice cream in blissful silence. Cosima couldn't stop thinking about the hand that was resting next to hers on the bench, couldn't stop looking at Delphine's profile and admiring every single freckle on her face. When Delphine turned around to catch her staring she blushed instantly and turned her face back to Charlotte who was now collecting stones for her collection. 

She felt a ghost of warmth hover over her hand and then the warmth encircled it entirely as Delphine covered it with hers. She looked up instantly to find the blonde staring forward, a calm expression on her face. 

Delphine was getting married in a few weeks, this should feel wrong. 

But it felt like the rightest thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting buddies! <3


End file.
